


Surrender

by Dzuljeta



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fever, First Meetings, Fluff, Illnesses, Implications, Implied Sexual Content, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Surprises, Time Lady Rose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: The Doctor, thankful to Martha Jones for her help, offers her to travel with him. Her excitement dies away the second she sees she won’t be his only companion on board.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Surrender**

**1.**

The Doctor, thankful to Martha Jones for her help, has excitedly offered her to travel with him. Her excitement was gone the second she saw she wasn't going to be his only companion on board. 

“Good morning, Rose! This is Martha. She'll be traveling with us from now on. Before you ask why I have invited her without asking you first - Martha’s very clever. Plus, she's a medical student.” 

Rose sighed. A _ medical student not aware of your Time Lord specialities? _

The Doctor felt guilty right away.  _ Oh, she knows of my two hearts and- _

The fair-haired companion paled. Who could say what could have happened while she was spending a weekend at Mum's?

_ No, Rose! Nothing like that! I just thought she- _

She gulped, knowing the Doctor’s ideas were often getting the better of him.  _ Whatever. _

Martha Jones looked over the blonde almost suspiciously. She was pretty. Too pretty not to be taken for a threat right away.

Rose smiled at Martha, not showing her unease about the Doctor deciding to bring strangers into the TARDIS. She knew the Doctor wasn’t going to bring a new person aboard without a justifiable reason. Well, such was usually the case. “Hello.”

“Rose has just gone through some traumatic experience. Luckily, I was there for her,” the Doctor said, trying and failing in not looking extremely proud of himself.

Martha’s eyes brightened up. Maybe this meant this blonde wasn’t going to stay with them for long! The Doctor has promised her travelling the stars. Not once did he mention this girl.

“Oh. I’m sorry!” She touched the girl by the shoulder and almost jumped away. “You’re burning!”

Rose rolled her eyes at the Doctor. Of course, he needed to bring a new person here just when…

The Doctor hurried to Rose, terrified to learn Martha Jones wasn't just saying things. Every trace of trying to appear nothing but good friends with his fair-haired companion was going away in seconds.

“Why does it always have to be you catching all kinds of illnesses?” He asked her teasingly.

Rose rolled her eyes at him. “Because, when concerned about my well-being, you don't usually run around trying to-  _ to find someone else. _

“Aspirin. I think you need some, dear.” Martha Jones tried to be friendly. “Is there any inside this vast ship of yours?”

“No. Never aspirin. There are many different ways to help than simply giving her medicine.”

“I know, but surely, it's the easiest way!” Martha Jones objected.

“It's not. She’s allergic.”

The soon-to-be doctor inhaled. “Oh. I didn’t know! I’m sorry. It seems we’d need to employ the everyday means found at home, then!”

“That would be best,” Rose said quietly.

“How are you feeling?” Martha asked, not wanting to sound insensitive.

“So-so,” Rose sighed.

“I think you should rest.”

“Make me,” the fair-haired companion addressed the Doctor, startling him. 

_ In what way? What do you mean? _

“Convince me. Offer me wonders of the universe. Oh, there are so many things I'd like-”

Both Martha and the Time Lord listening to what felt like hardly anything more than feverish ramblings with concern on their faces.

The Doctor could see Rose through. He imagined he knew exactly what she wanted.  _ Anything, love. Anything. But you must truly get some rest, first. _

“Will you stay with me?”

“Forever,” the Doctor assured her.

Martha Jones panicked. What kind of a wicked relationship these two shared? Promising forever to her, as if she were about to die any second now?

“For God's sake, Doctor. She's but having a high fever. Nothing that can't be cured in several, I don't know, days, even without medicine!”

Rose smiled. “Thank you, dear.”

The Doctor gulped. “You can’t know that, Martha.” He realised he meant that literally.

Any human, even someone aware of his species, couldn't understand the depth of what belonging to a practically extinct species meant.

Martha Jones was seeing him as some kind of an attraction. A crush, maybe. But Rose, Rose… She was his everything. Even without her saying, the Doctor knew the feeling was mutual. Why, why did she need to catch some unwanted, unwelcome  _ human  _ illness, almost straight after he understood her species change has been too far gone to try and stop it?

The Gallifreyan blushed at the thought of what this change in Rose's physiology was likely going to bring them. The ever-present need to feel her close. The boundaries between them melting away. The-

_ Calm down, Doctor. Your teenager-like excitement about what could or could not happen between us is exciting, but I don't feel like myself right now. _

The alien exhaled, ashamed.  _ Of course. Of course not. Sorry. _

Rose shrugged. “Keep an eye on Martha. I may become hysterical, if I see her giving you one of the passion-filled looks again.”

The Doctor whispered something incredibly dirty and passionate to Rose. She turned her eyes away.  _ You know I can't speak Gallifreyan. _

He shrugged, knowing she understood his words just fine. 

_ What else can't you understand?  _ Another tirade of Gallifreyan words followed.

_Why aren't you looking after your most recent companion? I'm sure being a subject of admiration_ _makes you proud of yourself,_ Rose sent him, her fever making her brave.

“Oh, Rose,” he breathed into her. “Has it ever crossed your brilliant mind you are the only one I'm looking forward to being admired by?”

She smiled.  _ I admire you. Want to see you every minute of the day. _

The Doctor cleared his throat, beaming at Rose. Feverish or not, hearing such words from her was making him incredibly happy. “That, my jeopardy-friendly Rose. can be easily arranged.”

“Yeah?”

_ Don’t you trust me?  _ He asked her, the words filled with various, not entirely innocent-sounding undertones. 

_ More than anyone.  _ Rose understood she wasn’t thinking straight, her thoughts jumping from one topic to another way too quickly. But these random ideas meant nothing to her, with the Doctor being so close, so easy to whisper at, to touch, to-

_ I want to kiss you, Doctor. I know I- know I’m not allowed to. Know it’s just my fever talking and I’m- _

The Time Lord nodded. He understood he was risking his health with this, however loose the possibility, but he knew this may be one of the few times when-

_ I can’t say no, Rose. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously…**

I want to kiss you, Doctor. I know I- know I’m not allowed to. Know it’s just my fever talking and I’m-

_The Time Lord nodded. He understood he was risking his health with this, however loose the possibility, but he knew this may be one of the few times when-_

I can’t say no, Rose.

* * *

**Surrender**

**2.**

Rose sent him a burning look. _If you don’t want-_

 _I do. I have always wanted to kiss you. Always._ The Doctor has kept a lot from Rose. The always-present wish to have her near. To feel her.

“Rose…” The Doctor whispered, almost physically feeling his protective shields of what could be called Time Lord immunity slipping away. _I-_

_Yes. Go ahead._

The following second, his lips were on hers and every remainder of common sense went out of the window. Lips, tongues, hands… Touching. So much touching. Everywhere.

The Doctor could hear the knocking on the door, but they were too far gone to stop now, struggling to keep their clothes on.

_Would you like us to stop?_

Rose’s hearts were beating wildly. She understood there was no way back and didn’t care. Even if they were going to regret giving in to their wild suppressed desire in the long run- She needed him. Wanted him. Right at that moment, with her new nature having finally become a true part of her-

No _, don’t stop._

The alien beamed at her. _My incomparable, brilliant Rose._

* * *

“Where have you been?!” Martha Jones asked, concerned. She was expecting to see the Doctor. Or at least the Doctor _and_ Rose.

“The Doctor’s making some kind of a miraculous natural mixture to make my cold go away sooner,” Rose breathed.

Strangely, Martha Jones could only see the symptoms have intensified, rather than the other way around. “Natural ingredients are usually preferred to some chemical ones,” she said with a smile. “It’s only natural for the Doctor to want to keep his companions healthy. But are you sure it's going to work?”

“Yes,” Rose spoke feverishly, accidentally shrugging off the long colourful scarf currently wrapped around her neck. Not only for the reason of keeping her warm.

Martha Jones suppressed a gasp. “What have you two been doing? Kissing? You know it’s not safe!”

“For Time Lords, it is,” Rose inhaled.

“Do you mean he can’t catch anything from you?” Martha swallowed her disillusionment, trying to appear interested. She hated being pretty much forced to see the Doctor showing his tender feelings to someone he hasn't even told her existed! 

“That's what he says.”

The black companion smiled at the doubtful tone of her voice.

Her smile has faded the second the Time Lord has appeared.

“Rose, love, I-” The Doctor sneezed. 

“Bless you,” the companions said at the same time.

Martha rolled her eyes. It seemed the self-proclaimed superior to humans Doctor hasn’t been half as reasonable as he has been trying to convince everyone. “Your Rose has just told me you can’t catch an infection from humans.”

“Well, on some particular cases-”

Rose blushed.

Martha stared at her. “No.”

“Well… It depends on a lot of factors,” the Doctor sighed. “The old girl sees Rose and me as an inseparable entity, I'm afraid. Who knows what may have crossed our sentient ship's, well… systems? She may have decided to divide the infected cells between us, when-”

Martha Jones inhaled, terrified. “What do you mean, _inseparable? Entity?_

“For a married couple, it's quite obvious she'd put us-”

“Are you two-” Martha's voice gave her shock away.

“Lovers? Absolutely. Married? I loathe the word, but you could say so.”

Martha Jones shook her head. After all, the Doctor has been an alien. Maybe, love stories aside, Rose, a human, could answer more clearly. “Rose? Do you understand what he’s saying?”

“I don’t know what answers you are looking for.” Rose blinked, realising she was able to read some upper layers of Martha’s unprotected mind, just like hers had been, once. Without thinking about the discomfort this was going to cause, she bit her lip. “Do we sleep together?”

Martha Jones stared at Rose. She has just quoted a loose thought from her head!

“I’m so sorry. Won’t happen again,” Rose assured her. “I have forgotten to block my mind from others. So sorry, truly!”

The Doctor inhaled. unsure if he should laugh at or to chastise Rose.

Understanding this has been nothing but a miscalculation from her still-barely-controllable young Time Lady mind, he chuckled. _It’s always nice to hear you’re wanted,_ he shot Rose a dirty look.

_Remind me to lock my mind away from you, then._

Martha exhaled. Maybe allowing herself to get involved with this couple of weirdos hasn’t been such a good idea.

But she wanted to know. “Has my arrival broken off something important between you?” Martha realised that no matter their response. she didn’t want to go anywhere. Travelling inside this strange spaceship, with this incredibly handsome alien and a human girl, whether trying to win the Time Lord’s affection was going to work or not, was going to be an adventure of a lifetime.

It seemed neither the Doctor nor his friend… or was she his girlfriend? did feel like talking. Of course, knowing they were both into risking their health for no reason at all.

“Could I ask you a question?” The dark-skinned girl spoke quietly.

“Yes, of course,” the Doctor said.

“How does it feel, being an alien and travelling with a human?”

The Time Lord blinked at her. “Humans are good company,” he shrugged.

“What about those of your species?”

The Doctor sighed. He really didn’t feel like he knew Martha well enough to share such personal information with her. _Rose?_

The blonde shrugged, her voice breaking. “He has told me humans are easier to be friends with. That’s all.”

“Yeah? You must really like it here among humans, with you staying here instead of your home planet?”

Rose sighed, seeing the Doctor’s discomfort shining on his face. “I think it’s better for us to let go of the subject, yeah?”

“But why? I don’t think it’s anything too traumatising, with the two of you likely...having had some, well, fun in bed together while I-”

Rose paled, getting into a coughing fit. “How… how _dare_ you?”

Martha covered her face with her hands. 


End file.
